Large organizations, such as enterprises, typically collect a large amount of data that is stored in one or more databases. To analyze this data, such as to discern trends represented within the data, and so on, application computer programs known as business intelligence application computer programs are used. The application computer programs in general formulate queries that are executed against the databases to return relevant data, which the application computer programs then use for analysis purposes.